


Forbidden Child

by HanakoAkibara15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ancient Egyptian Deities, BTS are Egyptian Demigods, Blame his mother, Blood and Gore, Demigods, Egyptian Demigods, F/M, He's not though, Jin comes off as a bit of a slut, Kissy Kissy Seokjinnie, M/M, Namjoon is sometimes a smartass, Other Marvel Characters - Freeform, Poor Jungkookie, Tattoos, eyepatches, messed up family trees, sorry hobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoAkibara15/pseuds/HanakoAkibara15
Summary: While looking for the Eye of Horus, SHIELD come across a clue, which leads them to the Temple of Horus, Egyptian God of the Skies. The Avengers are called in, and the investigation begins.However, they find more than they expected to. Seven more than they expected...NOTE - This story was written by my sister and I.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is like a teaser, so it is short.  
> More coming when we have written it.  
> 222 words

“Miss Romanov would like to speak with everyone in Conference Room 2,” JARVIS’s artificial voice rang out through the Avengers HQ, alerting the said heroes.

With confused looks on their faces, the Avengers made their way to the conference room. Even though Natasha had been the one to call them to the room, she was the last to arrive. When she opened the door and walked inside, she immediately put a finger to her lips, which kept the room’s occupants locked in an awkward silence. There was a phone pressed to her left ear.

“So, did you say tomorrow?” she asked.

A muffled voice answered the question, but it was too quiet for them to decipher.

“Okay, see you then,” Natasha pulled the phone back away from her ear, hit the little red icon, and stuffed the device into her pocket.

Then, she walked over and sat down at the table. All eyes were on her.

“So… Why are we here?” Steve Rogers broke the silence.

Natasha took a deep breath before she spoke.

“You know how SHEILD is on that expedition to find the Eye of Horus?” everyone nodded, so she continued. “Well, it turns out they found a clue. And the director would like us to go and help out. We leave for Egypt at 300 hours, tomorrow.”

All jaws dropped.


	2. The Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive us for hurting such a precious person. All will be well in the end.

The jet landed with a bump, slowly rolling to a halt a little way away from the Temple of Horus. When the Avengers finally climbed out of the private jet, they were shocked by the sheer size of the ancient building before them. Huge limestone bricks, still in almost perfect condition. Stacked into an elaborate entry way. Even with the gaping doorway, it was clear that SHIELD had yet to venture inside the temple.

“Director,” Natasha said when they reached Nick Fury’s side.

“Agent, are your team ready?” the director asked, without taking his eyes off the structure they had been lead to.

“We are,” Clint Barton answered for his friend. “But we would like to see the ‘clue’ before we go inside.”

“Very well,” Fury said, gesturing to a large table underneath a tent.

As they made their way over to the station, they could see a large glass case sitting to one end of the table.

When they reached the case, they were shocked by what was before them. It was a slab of stone, covered in hieroglyphs. On the table in front of the case was a translation of the markings.

“‘The Eye of Horus hides in its case. Within its immortal Father’s birthplace. If it is taken from its location, may the robber meet his damnation’,” Tony read aloud in a flamboyant tone, earning a smack on his metal arm from Steve.

“Spooky,” Clint concluded. “Let’s go get it.”

There were no arguments. Business had been so slow recently that they were down for any and every mission they could get their hands on.

 

They slowly made their way into the temple, weapons drawn just in case. As they walked, the light of the desert sun slowly began to disappear behind them. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust, but when they had, they were amazed by the number of depictions and artworks on the temple’s inner walls.

Further and further into the temple they went, following their instincts more than their flashlights and the map JARVIS had made for them. It was nearly pitch black, and the light of their devices didn’t travel far. They could only see a couple of feet in front of them.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Clint whisper yells to Natasha, who is walking beside him at the front of the group.

“The clue said a case, but I have absolutely no idea what type,” Nat answered.

Suddenly, Clint stopped in his tracks, holding an arm out in front of Natasha to make her stop too. The entire team came to an absolute, shuddering halt.

That’s when they heard it. The unmistakable sound of bare feet slapping against the stone ground beneath them.

Clint and Natasha raised their flashlights, shining them into the abyss in front of them, rather than at the ground. Though they were still quite a way away, the beams reached the wall ahead of them, defining a T-junction. A bright flash of gold almost blinded them, but succeeded in drawing their attention, as a figure dashed in and out of view. From left to right, for a split second.

Then, all was silent, and the edge of a curious, young face peeked around the right corner. The figure was clearly male, and looked young despite his height. One of his hands was hanging in their line of sight, too. His golden-tanned fingers were adorned with many rings, of all different sizes, colors and styles. He lifted his hand, and Natasha lifted her gun, but the subtle gesture he made with his fingers, directing them to follow him, halted her defensive reaction.

He disappeared around the corner, and they followed. They followed him down corridor after corridor. No matter how fast they moved, they would only ever catch a glimpse of him as he moved around the next corner. They never once saw his entire body.

They knew something was defiantly wrong when they reached a large entry way, which was lit with fire-dipped torches. The symbol of Ra the Sun God was engraved above the doorway.

But that was not what worried them.

What drew panic and confusion from within them was the sounds they could hear echoing from one of the rooms inside.

The sound of heartbreaking, pain-filled sobs, quiet mutters of comfort, soft arguments and foreign singing reached their ears. They went inside without hesitation.

The chamber they entered was huge and round, the walls lined with doorways. Light came from within each individual room, and the young man from earlier had disappeared. They were lost. The sounds were echoing around the chamber in a way that was almost disorienting.

Just when they thought they would be forced to search each individual room, a new, different figure rushed out of a doorway off to their right. He was taller than the first stranger by a good couple of inches, and he was carrying an armful of old scrolls and papers. Their eyes followed him as he disappeared into a room across the other side of the chamber.

A glance was exchanged between Nat and Clint, before they began to lead the group towards the doorway.

“My father gave me this power,” a frustrated voice came from within the room. “So why the hell isn’t it working?”

“Namjoon!” a different, angry voice interrupted what would have been a longwinded rant. “Shut the fuck up and sit down!”

Another glance was exchanged between the two agents, before they sped up their steps. Coming to a halt in front of the doorway, they peered cautiously inside.

The sight they were met with was definitely a shocking one. Chaos was before them.

The young man with the papers was sitting against the wall to the left of the entrance. The man they had followed through the temple was kneeling with two others, attempting to move a fallen stone pillar. Two more young men were sat a few feet away, and the last man was trapped beneath the pillar. The trapped man was the source of the crying. The young men sitting with him were the source of the singing. The older of the two was stroking the trapped man’s hair in a comforting manner, while the other had his hands closed over the trapped man’s free one, a green-white glow encircling their clasped hands.

“Jiminie,” the black-haired man, who was assisting in the pushing, said in a worried tone, causing the younger of the singing two to look over. “How bad are his injuries?”

“I may be able to dull his pain to an extent,” the young man replied, the pale green glow giving a pulse at his words. “But I can’t heal him while he is stuck under a three-ton slab of rock.”

 


End file.
